Walkthrough:Lords of Shadow 2/Bioquimek
Awakening After the recap of the Lords of Shadow 1 epilogue, Dracula will wander out of the church draped in a curtain: simply follow Trevor into a dark alleyway. There, the greatly weakened Dracula will be confronted and nearly killed by one of Satan's Soldiers. No matter what you do during the fight, you will lose. Fortunately Zobek's Lieutenant saves Dracula. Once Dracula awakens, he will face a family of mortals: approach them and simply follow the quick time events to regain Dracula's youthful appearance. Bioquimek Corporation I You should be able to immediately find a door that you can force open to enter the building. But first take a right turn and follow the path to a City Memorial ("Chronicles of the Ancient Light"). Once inside the building you'll have to use your Shadow Daggers (equip shadow whip press and hold R2, aim with right stick, and release to fire) to break the red targets, and the lock on the door, and force open the door to continue. Once inside, you'll have your first encounter with a Golgoth Guard. Since you aren't strong enough to take the guard on directly, you'll have to use your Plague of Rats ability (go to a group of rats in the Shadow Portal and press B) to sneak past the guard (be careful not to get directly in front of the guard, although he doesn't know you're Dracula, he will still kill the rats). Once past the guard, you'll have to use the Shadow Portal on the other side of the guard to assume your human form, sneak up on the guard, and possess him. You'll be able to use the guard's security clearance to get past the next door but you must move quickly, the guard's body cannot contain the vampire's essence for very long and once his health bar hits zero he'll die and you'll need to get a new guard. Once in the next room, you'll have to contend with two of the Golgoth Guard's this time around. First, you'll have to hit the guard that is away from the door with a Bat Swarm in order to distract the guard next to the door. Climb the ladder next to the door but be careful of the broken light fixture, it's nasty electrical zap will knock you back to the floor and you'll be caught by the guards. Once inside, the next room, you'll have attracted the attention of one of the guards and he will enter the room to investigate. You'll have to stay on the board walk above the ground to avoid the Guard's wrath, following the walkway (you'll probably spot a Pain Box on the walkway above you, however you won't be able to reach it without your Demonic Wings which you won't get until much later in the game), the same is true for the ledge on the large vats. Simply follow the walkway until you run into Trevor, who brings you inside the castle. There is however, a Pain Box located inside the room at the end of the walkway. Sneak up behind one of the Golgoth Guards and open the lock in order to get inside. Bernhard's Wing: The Void Sword Follow Trevor into the light and you'll enter the Castle. One of the first things you'll find is a dead Brotherhood Soldier, interact with the corpse to get your first Diary Page ("Memory of Sir William Rem"). Turning around and going backwards, you'll find a broken walkway with a destructible chain, you'll need the Chaos Bomb, which you won't get until after you defeat the Gorgon. Instead, follow the unbroken path to a broken stair case and climb up until you're outside the castle. Taking the path, you'll quickly find a switch that has been mucked up by blood: to activate the switch, use the opening to destroy the blood with Shadow Daggers and then the path will open. You'll run into the second story of a ball room. You will be able to jump onto the chandeliers over the floor, but you'll have to build momentum on them by running back and forth in order to reach the next one. You'll want to fall into the first floor to reach a Pain Box at the far right of the room, but in order the get back to the second story, you'll have to climb back using the scaffolding to the left of the entrance. Also, once you're on the second Chandelier, you'll want to divert your path the the right in order to collect a second Pain Box. Once you're finished with the room, make your way back to the ledge across from the entrance. Following the path, you'll want to make a right at the stairs to collect a brotherhood soldier's diary. Following that path, you'll find a chandelier: going to the right you'll find a set of bars with a Pile of Sacrifices on the other side. Climb up the scaffolding and following the path, you'll find another Pain Box on the other side of a set of bars, however you'll need the Mist Form to get it as well. Making you're way back to the stairs, you'll find a hallway with the Void Sword on at the end. However, the castle will try to stop you by collapsing the floor of the hallway: you'll have to move fast but cautiously to avoid the falling floor. Once you've reached the other side, the Void Sword will be yours! However, you'll also have to deal with the Stone Golem. Boss: The Stone Golem This boss can be quite hard to beat at this point of the game, as you still are very weak. The first phase is the easiest one, as you only need to attack the lower parts of the Golem. Use you whip to inflict more damage, or your newly-acquired Void Sword to regain health. The Stone Golem will attack you with different capacities: he can beat you with his fists, or jump and crush you. Be careful, this second attack creates a blood shockwave on the ground that is unblockable. Try to counter his basic fist attacks to inflict massive damage to the boss. At some point, after a QTE, the Golem will only have its upper parts vulnerable: you will have to jump to inflict damage. Don't forget you can block and dodge in the air! The Golem can also freeze you with a projectile. If this happens, quickly perform the QTE to escape, and avoid another hit. After the final QTE, you will defeat the boss. Pick up the Primordial Void Gem, and escape by freezing the waterfall. Finishing Bernhard's Wing You'll need to regain magic to use the sword, luckily a section of wall has been destroyed during the fight against the Golem, inside you'll find a Magic Font to regain magic with, and if necessary a statue you can dishearten to regain your health. Once recharged you can use your new Void Projectile attack (equip Void Sword press and hold R2, aim with right stick, and release to fire) to freeze a waterfall, you'll have to climb the waterfall quickly or else it'll thaw out and you'll need to refreeze it. You'll have to smash your way through the pathway but in the process you'll acquire your first Tears of a Saint (a relic that will instantly recover Dracula's full health and temporarily increase it as-well: good to have when you're on the verge of death) (use the directional keys to select a relic and then hit the down button to use the selected relic) following the path you'll eventually come out above a collapsed hallway. Taking the right path you'll find a locked dungeon gate, you'll need a Dungeon Key to unlock it so you'll want to come back later, continue on the right path and you'll quickly find a Pain Box in plain view. Continue on to the chandelier room where you will find two Pain Boxes; one of which is behind a set of bars that you'll need the Mist Form for, the other one you can reach by freezing the waterfall and climbing up to a platform close to the ceiling. Proceed back to the path you'll find a room with two waterfalls. Beside the waterfalls you'll find yet another Brotherhood Diary to collect. Freeze both of the waterfalls and quickly climb them and follow the path to another Pain Box. Once on the ground again climb the scaffolding on the far side of the room and follow the path on the left to find another Pain Box. Taking the right path and you'll run into a room where Trevor is under attack by a pair of Dishonored Vampires. During the fight you'll want to target whatever vampire is holding Trevor hostage, less he be killed. After defeat six of the possessed vampires Trevor gives his father the White Wolf Medallion, which in combination with the Wolf Altars will allow travel between the Castle and the City. Before doing so, however, climb up to the upper level and head left for another Pain Box. With that in hand, head back and use the Wolf Altar in the room to summon the White Wolf and follow it to return to the present. Bioquimek Corporation II The first thing you'll do when you get back to the present is killing a vampire the castle uses in a vain attempt to bring you back to the past. Killing it will reward you with your first Ensnared Demon (a relic that temporarily gives you unlimited Void and Chaos magic, a good thing when you need to deal a lot of damage fast or regain a lot of health). Once you've defeated the vampire, you'll have to take the door to the right and come back to the walkway. By now, the Golgoth Guards will be gone and you'll be able to get to another Pain Box on the ground level. Making your way back to the altar, you'll find a Magic Font that you can use to fill up your Void magic: you'll need to use a void projectile to freeze a small water fall to climb over a wall. Then, freezing an air condition fan will allow you to crawl through the opening with your Plague of Rats ability. Once inside the vents, you'll have to jump to avoid fire, and then bolts of electricity from the misfiring generator: both are lethal for the rats. Making your way past the generator, you'll find a hallway with both another Shadow Portal and a Golgoth Guard: ignore the portal for now and continue into another vent, jump over the loose wires cracking electricity (wait for the good opportunity) and bite into the electrical panel at the end of the vent (you'll lose one rat, but that's not a problem). Return to the hallway and return to human form. Distract the Golgoth Guard with a Bat Swarm, and sneak up to possess the technician that came to fix the panel. Be careful not to take a hit from the Guard that is fighting the bats! Use his security clearance to open the door (note that like the Golgoth the scientist will not be able hold Dracula's essence for long, so remember to move fast.) Boss: Raisa I Raisa is too fast for you to fight, so listen to Zobek's tips: use an ice projectile to freeze her. She'll slow down and become vulnerable. Raisa uses electric cables to attack you. Some small attacks can be blocked, but other ones will create electric shockwaves you must dodge. She will electrify the ground at some point during the fight: stay away from her, and from the center of the room. Just wait for the ground to become normal again, and continue attacking Raisa. Raisa will eventually thaw. Simply use an ice projectile to stop her again. You can check the "status" of the freezing on her health bar. A good strategy is to use a projectile on her before she thaws: this way, she will stay vulnerable all the time. The following are some useful skills to have for the boss fight: Somersault Strike, Counterstrike Whip, Sustained Sweep. Category:Lords of Shadow 2 Walkthroughs